


Dear Doctor Halsey

by agent_ontario



Series: Last Girl Standing [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Medical Report, mentions of Spartan-II augmentations, not really sure why i'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: A medical report from the office of Dr. Samantha Williamson to Dr. Halsey on the condition of a Spartan-II after her augmentations.





	Dear Doctor Halsey

SUBJECT: Sierra-096 [MEDICAL EVALUATION REPORT]

TO: Dr. Catherine Halsey, Office of Naval Intelligence, Section Three.

FROM: Dr. Samantha Williamson, ONI Medical Facility.

Doctor Halsey, I am pleased to inform you that [REDACTED]-096 is recovering quickly from the. . . complications during her augmentations. I expect 096 to be for for active duty in roughly two weeks. She was not given the [REDACTED], as you requested.

096's body has adapted and fully accepted the augmentations, but there were issues - the complications mentioned above. At the moment, only one is major and potentially life-threatening.

[REDACTED]'s immune system was severely weakened by the [REDACTED] cocktail being partially rejected, and 096 is now more susceptible to diseases and infections.

On another, lighter note, the augmentations resulted with eyesight surpassing that of 096's fellow trainees. I would not be surprised if [REDACTED] is paired up with 058 as her spotter on certain missions.

I still do not understand your interest in 096 and 117.

[END REPORT]


End file.
